


Supernatural Drabbles (Character/Reader)

by Katherine_Queen_Of_Hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Queen_Of_Hell/pseuds/Katherine_Queen_Of_Hell
Summary: Taking requests for drabbles/preference fics!Completed:Crowley/Reader: 1Dean/Reader: 2In progress:Lucifer/Reader





	1. Dean/Reader #1: You, me, and Baby makes three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like these, send me requests and I'll make more!

"Baby? Sweetheart, open your eyes... please..."

Dean... was that Dean?...

"Y/N, please... darlin'..."

That was definitely Dean muttering in your ear, voice low with worry. 

Oh, how you wanted to open your eyes and look upon that hands-down angelic face. But the furious throbbing in your head protested even the thought of it. 

The werewolf had thrown you pretty hard, making you actually smash through the thin cabin wall and hit the damp ground on the other side... head first. Surely, there would be a concussion following. 

Fighting the insistent pain behind your eyes, you slowly opened them. Even the moonlight streaking through the window made it difficult not to succumb to the black already looming at the corners of your vision. 

"... Dean..." You groan almost inaudibly, the darkness inching further into your view. 

You feel the arms around you relax a little, but noticeably. "Hey, kiddo," he responds, resting his forehead against yours and thankfully blocking the moonlight. "We're gonna get you outta here. Try not to sleep, okay?" 

"Mmmm... 'kay..." You force your eyes open more to see his worried face. 

He smiles at you softly and looks up to Sam, who was standing nearby. 

Your faltering sense of hearing only caught a few words, but from those you could assume that Sam has volunteered to stay behind while Dean takes you to the hospital. 

The urge to sleep is overwhelming, but you fight it at the request of Dean. 

He gently tucks you closer to his chest then stands and carries you to his prized 1967 Chevrolet Impala. 

As he drives away with you safely pressed into his side, you get that warm and safe feeling that Dean Winchester will never abandon you. 

And you'll never be alone again.


	2. Crowley/Reader #1: Demons and... feelings.

It was unmistakable. 

It was unbelievable. 

The warmth in Crowley's chest when he looked at you wasn't supposed to and had no right to be there. Yet there it was, burning softly deep within the confines of his meatsuit. 

You were beautiful. He'd known that from the start. It was why he'd taken such an interest in you to begin with. 

The Winchesters had brought you with them when they came for the Colt back during the almost-apocalypse. He'd been tempted to not let them have it, but when he saw you, his mind was made up. He would give it to them for the sole purpose of getting closer to you. 

Now, he's holding you close while you watch your old M*A*S*H* reruns. 

Your beauty still intrigued him, but he now loves you even more for what you have on the inside. You were the first to show him kindness in so many years; the first to show him love. 

You don't even notice his gaze on you, gentle and caring. 

You've changed him in even the smallest ways and those changes have been for the better. 

Some say demons can't love and can't feel emotion, but you say different. But Crowley knows be certainly can. 

And that will never change.


	3. Dean/Reader #2: Like fine wine

Dean's breath dances across your neck, hot and cool at the same time against your misty skin. 

The air is sticky and thick in the room, a result of your recent bedroom escapades. 

You feel Dean smile against your neck and plant a soft kiss on your collar bone before rolling off, tucking you close to his side. "You okay, sweetheart?" He mutters against the top of your head. 

"Mm-hm.. I'm better than okay," you reply, fingers tracing the anti-possession symbol on his chest. "You just get better and better."

"So I've been told. You say that every time."

You shift a little to look in his eyes. "I do not."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he smiles at you, trying to ease the glare you were giving him. 

"Damn right it's whatever I say, Winchester. Don't you forget it." The glare softens to a loving gaze before you lay your tired head back down on his chest.

Peace falls over the room again and it's silent with the exception of your breath combined with his. 

However, it doesn't last long. After all, it's Dean Winchester.

"...Do you really think I get better?" He asks, seeming a little concerned.

You smile, snuggling closer. "It's comes with age, Winchester. Like fine wine."

**Author's Note:**

> More tags to be added later.


End file.
